<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Over Vales of Faraway by OldEmeraldEye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480191">Over Vales of Faraway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye'>OldEmeraldEye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pointy End 'verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Fiction, Archery, Gen, Kid Clint Barton, Mangling English Grammar For Fun And Profit, Post-Book: The Last Battle (Narnia), Pre-Avengers (2012), weapon safety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan is a teacher, although never employed as such.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Susan Pevensie &amp; Clint Barton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pointy End 'verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Over Vales of Faraway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Turning more than your head to look at me was your first mistake - that bow is a weapon, the arrow likewise, and should be used and respected as such, with all the danger that entails, young man."</p><p>"Who're you lady, and what do you - what are you doing here, I mean - the site's off limits for civilians."</p><p>Susan smiles, not unkindly, and says, truthfully, "I'm not a civilian, dear, and you aren't qualified to use that - unless you want my help?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>